Recently, as blogs, shopping malls, and websites are actively operated, individuals or small businesses have photographed articles and registered images of the photographed articles in the blogs, shopping malls, and websites.
In particular, as hardware, image processing technologies and network technologies have been developed, various technologies have been developed to photograph a photographing target at multiple angles, and then combine the images of the photographing target with each other to generate a three dimensional (3-D) image of the photographing target so that the 3-D image is shared between other users through a network, or registered as an image of an article, thereby allowing users to recognize the article with reality.
However, in general, when a user personally photographs the photographing target using a camera, the photographing is performed in the state that a background color and light for an article are not adjusted, so that the background may be shaded or photographing quality may be degraded. In particular, in the case of a 3-D image, since a user must photograph the article at each of multiple angles to take the image, the 3-D image is hardly used.
Accordingly, in order to take an image of an article, especially to generate a 3-D image of a photographing target, users must photograph the article in a professional studio or must use a dedicated product for taking a 3-D image. Accordingly, when the article is photographed, time and cost are significantly required, and the users cannot personally photograph the article.